


Tangled Up In Blue

by Heather



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: prompt_a_day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Tangled Up In Blue

  
When Molly looks for people, her mind assigns to them a color.

She learned this secret when she began to draw the people they asked her to find, so she could more clearly see them in her own mind and call them up whenever she needed. The crayons blended with the lack of color in the pictures her mind made, and soon, everyone she looked for began to have a color. Sometimes, at night, when she's alone, she thinks of her own two heroes, and pictures them in their houses and the colors of her drawings hanging in the air above her bed.

Her doctor comes to her in visions of sunshine-y yellow and bright red, like his healthy baby blood that saved her. And her other hero, her first, who took her from the closet and told her, without her having to ask, that the boogeyman was gone and everything was going to be okay. He is always tangled up in blue. Blue like the sky he carried her into, where the world didn't end when her mommy and daddy went away.

Molly's favorite color is blue.


End file.
